perimarinefandomcom-20200214-history
Malaya Garnet
Malaya Garnet is Perimarine's interpretation of the fusion of Leggy and Padparadscha Sapphire. Appearance *'Current Form': Malaya has 3 eyes: The left is based on the colors of Padparadscha, the right is based on the colors of Leggy, and the eye on the top is the mixture of both Padparadscha and Leggy's colors. Her hair is composed of 3 maroon colored poofy parts, which form a pseudo-square shape a la Crystal Gem Garnet. She wears boots, which both have Yellow Diamond symbols on them(gained from Leggy). She wears gloves(gained from Padparadscha), which cover most of her arms and all of her hands. Despite covering her hands, Padparadscha's gem still sticks out. She has a short top with circular shoulder pads. The bottom of the shoulder pads have the same color as the top of the...well, top. She had a belt which is somewhat shaped like a Yellow Diamond symbol. Her pants are dark red with 2 lighter red-ish/orange-ish areas that come out the sides. *'First Form': Similar to the original Garnet, Malaya's first form is a jumbled mashup of Leggy and Padparadscha's clothes. Some of the elements seen in the first form are seen in her current form, such as one of her shoulder pads and gloves. Her hair looks much poofier than her current form, which is once again similar to "Cotton Candy" Garnet. The colors of her hair are a combination of Padparadscha's and Leggy's hair colors. Personality As the fusion of Padparadscha and Leggy, she is a scatterbrained and forgetful fusion who is confused all of the time.http://perimarine.tumblr.com/post/162163433556/" Abilities Malaya Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Tonfa Proficiency: Malaya Garnet can summon tonfas from her gems and is very skilled with them. Unique abilities * Retrocognition: Stemming from Padparadscha, Malaya Garnet predicts things late but with Leggy’s forgetfulness, she tends to tell people her predictions for way too late. These predictions can take up to 10 minutes to be told, but she is still very enthusiastic about them. Trivia * She was given the name 'Malaya' Garnet because it is Swahili for 'outcast', something that Padparadscha Sapphire was labeled with for a very long time. Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. ** Garnet's voice actor, Estelle, has her birthday in January. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, Garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight, and changes to purplish-red under torch light. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence. ** In more New Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration, such as the Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. * Rubies and sapphires are both forms of the mineral corundum, but garnets are not. Gemstones Gallery Malaya Garnet weapon.png|Malaya Garnet using her tonfas. Malaya Garnet 1.png|Some drawings of her. Malaya Garnet - First Forme1.png|Malaya Garnet's first form. Malaya Garnet Artwork.png Malaya Garnet and Steven.png|Malaya Garnet and Steven. Malaya Garnet Model Sheet.png|Malaya Garnet's current form's model sheet. Malaya Garnet First Form Model Sheet.png|Malaya Garnet's first form's model sheet. malaya_and_rhod.png|Malaya Garnet hugging a nervous and flustered Rhodonite. References Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Cross Fusions Category:Padparadscha Fusions Category:"Leggy" Ruby Fusions